A Second Too Late
by Blazing Gryphon
Summary: Kat makes it to a devastated Sirrius too late to save one of her best friends.


This is just an idea I got outta the blue during health. This has nothing to do with my other stories. Ok, so this takes place at the end of the battle for Sirrius. Backup is too little too late to save one of the two last living Sirrians. Told from Kat's pov. and doesn't coincide with the show story line.

* * *

'We're so close!' My mind screams as a devastated Sirrius comes into view.

"How many survivors!" Supreme Commander Neela shouts. The entire bridge waits in baited silence as the planet is scanned. Tears begin to form in the cadet's eyes as she scans the planet for sentient life.

"None commander. There are no sentient life forms currently on the planet." She whispers as the tears of shock and disbeleif begin to fall.

"Are you telling me the Sirrian race is gone?" Commander Neela asks, as if not quite understanding.

"Wait!" She shouts as a monitor starts beeping wildly. "I have two life signs! Ones fading fast and the other is weak!"

"Get a team down there now! Commander Neela shouts over the buzz that erupted at the cadet's words. "It's possible those are the last living Sirrians anywhere in the galaxy so move!"

* * *

We're on the planet and I can see a figure in the distance. My heart starts pounding when I realise the figure is Doggie and he's holding Isinia's body. 'NO!!!!' I scream to myself. 'She can't be dead!' I'm the first to reach them and I see with relief that her eyes are open and she's breathing. My relief is replaced by a heavy despair when I see her hands are clutching convulsively at her husbands jacket, her eyes are wide and her breathing fast and shallow. Doggie is talking to her, telling her to hold on and everything is going to be ok. The ground beneath them is soaked in blood, her blood. Doggie looks up at my arrival and shouts at me to help her. I move his hand from her side to get a better look at her injury as blood gushes from the deep knife wound. I sit there stunned. We're too late. she's bleeding to death, and no one can stop it. I shake my head as the others arrive. She's too far gone.

"Kat..." She gasps out my name, blood flecking her lips.

"I'm here, Icy, I'm here." I say as she pulls my head close so I can hear everything she says.

"I'm dying." She says calmly. I shake my head and try to tell her no, but she stops me. "I can feel the life draining from me. Don't let Anubis blame himself. Don't let him die. He is the last, remind him....remind him of the family we never got to have, the lifetime we never spent together, remind him that I love him with all my heart." She whispers as her breathing slows. "Will you grant me one last favor Kat?"

"Anything." I whisper as tears streak down my face.

"Neela will want an autopsy, don't let an uncaring stranger cut me open, please, find someone you trust who will understand the losses of this day."

"I promise Icy." I whisper, my throat choked with sorrow. I pull away and look at the others. Most have bowed their heads to honor a dieing warrior. I look back to Doggie and Isinia. His hand is cupping her face. She gazes lovingly into his eyes as the life slowly leaves her body.

"I love you." She whispers as her eyes become distant and begin to glaze over.

"NO!" Anubis shouts. "Isinia! Hold on love! Don't leave me.... I need you.....I love you....." He throws back his head and a chilling howl of sorrow and agony tears from the depths of his soul as he cries his loss to the havens as her eyes close for the last time. As the howl ends he holds her body close as tears run down his muzzle and he slowly rocks back and forth on his heels. "No." He whispers. "No. I love you so much. You can't leave me....."

* * *

It's been three days since Isinia's death. I kept my promise to her. No stranger touched her body, I performed her autopsy myself. As I look at the results and my fears are realised I begin sobbing at my desk. Supreme Commander Neela walks in and places a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I know you where close to her but you have to let her go." She says sympathetically.

"It's not just that!" I half shout in despair. Commander Neela ignores my ourburst and kneels beside me.

"Then what is it?" She asks kindly.

"Isinia and Doggie have been married almost seven years. They wanted to begin a family....." My voice break as another wave of sadness washes over me.

"Is that why your upset? Because they can't have the family they've always wanted?" She presses gently. I shake my head. "Then what is it?"

"She was four weeks pregnant. The fetus died minutes after it's mother." I whisper. The commander is too stunned to speak.

"She....She....Oh God no, this is going to kill Doggie." The commander says as she finds her voice.

"I should be the one to tell him." I say. 'How do you tell your best friend that he was not only holding his dieing wife in his arms, but their child as well?' I ask myself.

"Are you sure?" Commander Neela asks as she searches my face. I nod. "Very well. I wish you well."

* * *

I look at Doggie and tremble inwardly. He refuses to eat or sleep. All he does is sit and stare at the wall, as if remembering all he's been through. I feel like a traitor. The news I carry is going to shatter any heart he has left. "Doggie?" I say quietly. He turns to look at me, deep blue eyes filled with sorrow and mourning.

"Kat. What did the autopsy show?" He asks. Knowing that if I am here there is bad news.

"Doggie...there's no easy way to tell you this. Isinia....well....she was four weeks pregnant when she died." I tell him quietly. His first emotion is shock and disbelief which is soon replace by a pain so deep it seems to radiate from him. "I'm so sorry." I whisper. He turns and refuses to look at me.

* * *

It's been nearly thirty years since that tragic day. I now sit and watch him as he laughs queitly at the rangers. The day after I told him his child died with his wife he closed himself off to everyone and everything. He became cold and distant, then Supream Commander Neela made him Commander of Earth. He waited here, waited for the murderer of his family to come to him. The battle over these past two years has been long and hard, but worth it. He started to come out of his cold, unfeeling shell and started to live again. Then Grumm kidnapped me and used me to lure Doggie to the Terror. He saved me and Grumm died in Ominie's molten core. I look up at the stars, trying to pick out Sirrius's sun, Kazak. I wonder if Isinia is looking down on us and telling her child about the life it never got to live. I wonder if she's waiting for us, Doggie and I, to walk through the gates of the Havens and join her. I guess I won't know until I die, and I hope that is a long time in coming. Sky calls my name and motions for me to come join them over at the other end of the balcony. I catch Doggie looking up in the direction of Kazak. "I bet she's proud of you." I whisper as he glances at me.

"No. She's proud of you. For making me live, for making me feel again. Thank you for both of us Kat." Bridge's impatient voice calls to us pulling us out of our memories. "We better go before I have to put Bridge on zord clean up." He chuckles.

"I'll catch up with you." I tell him. He looks at me questioningly but nods and moves towards the rangers. I look at the stars one more time and realize that, even though we can never fully heal, our life still has many years of joy before the darkness of death carries us to our loved ones. Every second is precious because no one knows what the next one holds.

* * *

You know what to! Push the button and review! (I made a rhyme so you you would review!)


End file.
